


Wanderlust

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Donna is at a masquerade party with the Doctor but something doesn't feel right.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 6th, 2008

It took the Doctor a few seconds to realize his footsteps were no longer being echoed by a smaller pair of feet, he turns to find Donna leaning against the bricks of the wall breathing hard.

"Come on were going to be late!"

"You have a time machine."

"Yes I do."

She shots him a look. "Why don't we use it, program it correctly mind you and arrive oh five minutes before the masquerade and not five seconds!?" The Doctor straightens his coat around the collar as he walks back to her.

"Because it's so much more fun this way. Don't you think?" Donna shakes her head rubbing her feet around the ankles.

"I feel like my feet are made of clay, harden ugly clay from a bad nursery school project. We could've at least landed the damn Tardis closer to the building?" In the near distance a clock chimes the hour.

"The party is starting! Let's go!" She smirks at him too amused to yell anymore and watches him dash off again, she starts to walk after; knowing eventually she'd catch up.

Masked parties, gold jewelry covering bodies, sparkle and glitter every way seemed much more fantastic in stories and movies; to actually experience one was more hot and annoying. Donna makes her way to far corner, removing the mask that resembled a frog, to wipe the sweat from her brow. Sporting a mask of a no definite design, just straight, simple and mysterious she watches the Doctor interact with who she was told on arrival was the host Lord Wanderlust the 4th or 5th. Usually she loved a party, loved people, human or not, but there was some sort of feel here that did not seem right.

"Oyster cracker?" Donna shakes her head at the Doctor's offer.

"Can we go?" Judging by the look on his face she might as well said something in an alien language that the Tardis was unable to translate.

"Wha? Leave already? I thought you'd love it here, in fact it was your idea to attend a real stupendous masquerade party!"

"I know that! Just something isn't right, can't you feel it?" The Doctor tilts his head.

"No. It's just the danniames particles you are feeling for a non-resident of this planet it would feel a bit strange. At least were not on Entvoy, the air there would feel like forty raccoons dancing a jig on your left wrist! Now that was an interesting time." She smiles weakly at his broad smile slightly unattractive by the bits of cracker. "So we'll stay for a bit longer?"

"I suppose so."

"Good! Because I entered us in diving for oysters competition. It starts in fi-" His words were cut off by the crashing of glass and screaming of the guests.

"What in the hell is that!? Donna screams.

"A cyberman." Even blocked partially by the mask she could see hatred on his face.

"Didn't you tell me those things were trapped in the void or something like that!?"

"They were, sort of. These guys were suppose to have been destroyed in the war. I'm getting sick of this! Why do I have continue losing everyone, everything as they keep coming back stronger and stronger?" Of all times to get emotional and depressed.

"No idea! For now do something!" She pushes his into the middle of the commotion. It takes him a second to collect his thoughts before springing into action, into his last hero stance.

"Everyone give me your gold." After a moment the jewelry flies at him in all direction, once he had a large collection wadded in a strange ball he walks up to the metal man and touches its back with the ball. It stops moving and the guest seize screaming. "Cybermen are allergic to gold." He says as if everyone should know that. "Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets go."

"Don't you want to know what's going on? Why the thing was here? What if there are more? You can't just leave!" Looking at his face again she realizes in truth it wasn't hatred but pure pain and anguish he was feeling.


End file.
